Prey: Aftershock
by Pr3y
Summary: When Morgan Yu decides to put the nullwave transmitter into the heart of TranStar, it's power only weakens the Typhon infection, allowing it to get to Earth. (First fanfic, so no flames!)


**PREY: AFTERSHOCK**

It's carnage. I'm sprinting down a street in New York city, avoiding all the gooey things that look like spiders. They're hella fast. I narrowly dodge a lady being suffocated. "Damn you, Yu…" I mutter under my breath, anger seeping into my already-steely voice. I quickly jump over a concrete barrier and leap over another one of those spider-gooey-things "Over here!" an unknown voice said from a building with reinforced windows and a door with a key pad. I sprint sideways into the building. The door is open, which allows me to basically have a second wind and use adrenaline to burst into the building. I then stumbled over my feet and nearly fall over, twirling around like a ballerina. What I see horrifies me.

It's a black, gooey, form. It has the general shape of a human, but that's where the similarities ended. Its head is replaced by what seems to be an orb-resembling shape of some moving, black, slick substance. The thing has a stench of a dead body. I don't know how I know that but I can just recognize themselves. It has a white tinge to it, and its head-thing was facing straight at me, as if studying me. I cock my head sideways, my brain being short circuited by the current magnitude of horror I was experiencing. It does the exact same thing, mirroring my movement. That snaps me out of my stupor, making me realize that I was supposed to be horrified.

I screamed, my jaw opening to inhuman lengths. The creature seems to be provoked at this and swings its arm-club-thing at me… only for a door to close and cut the limb clean off. Blood gushes from the severed appendage, causing me to shriek even louder.

I finally calm down, managing to soothe my practically torn jaw muscles. It wasn't just horrifying. It was _extremely, very, really_ traumatizing.

I look to my right to see a guy in a TranStar suit.

He has floppy brown hair, the front part of it dyed green. His eyes – scratch that… his only visible eye – are steel grey and has a mischievous glint to it. His posture suggests that he's a very laid-back person, and it's supported by the fact that there a bunch of haphazard attachments. His skin has a light tan color. He looks around twenty.

He seems to look me over, as if checking for something. He finally looks satisfied and grins, saying, "Welcome to the bullshit crew of the derelict _Concord II_." I look around, not seeing anyone else but me and this weird guy. "Really is a bullshit crew when you don't actually have one," I say flatly, eyeing some weapons that were stashed in the corner. The guy let out an amused chuckle. "Really is," he said smugly.

Suddenly, another man – he seems the same age as the one who was talking – runs out. He has the same hair as the one I'm following, but with a red streak going down the side. The guy sprints towards the one I'm following, probably going to bludgeon him to death.

"I'm Fritz Degen." Immediately after that another man runs in about a few years older than Fritz with luscious green eyes "That's Robert Gray." A woman comes in too with rose hair and blue eyes. "Mya Bell." Then a man with a gun that fires green lasers comes out "Aaron Degen, what about you?" Says Fritz "I'm Strike Pratt." I say a few seconds later an electric thing of those black humanoid gooey things bangs on the door, we all look out the windows and see millions of those black humanoid gooey things roaming the streets. I look and sit on a couch "These things are everywhere… how are we going to get out of here?" I say

"There's a vent on the roof. If we go through the air duct then we could get to the second floor and from there we might have to take the stairs…" Fritz says. "Lets do this." Says Mya as she cocked a pistol, "Yeah." Says Aaron as he pulls out a gun that shoots lasers "Nice pose." I said in a sarcastic way. "Yeah totally." Aaron says. "Well we should get going so I say yeah lets go." Fritz says while putting shotgun shells in his shotgun and cocking it. "You guys all have weapons? I only have a wrench…" I say. Aaron throws a red gun with a canister on the side at me and winks. Fritz interrupts that bonding moment by saying "Unscrewed the air duct, lets go!" We all stand up and climb into the vent one at a time.


End file.
